


Of Swords and Stones

by orthogonals



Series: merlin ficlets [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Banter, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Fluff, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Modern, Post-Canon, Resurrection, The Sword in the Stone, they are cute boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orthogonals/pseuds/orthogonals
Summary: In which Arthur finds out, post-resurrection, the truth about the whole 'Sword in the Stone' business. Merlin is properly chastised.





	Of Swords and Stones

“ _Mer_ lin!” Arthur cried, knuckles whitening in his hair. “In the name of everything that is holy, come _help me_!”

Merlin, perched on the edge of the bed, barely spared a glance at Arthur from the top of his book.

“Merlin! I’m serious!” Arthur looked thoroughly distraught, the corners of his button-down untucked and disheveled, cufflinks glinting madly in the sun as he waved erratically in Merlin’s direction.

“I’ve told you before.” Merlin finally looked up, addressing Arthur with all the patience of talking to a small child. “This is the twenty-first century. I’m still happy to help you with some things, but really, Arthur, you need to learn how to dress yourself.”

“But _Merlin_ ,” Arthur pouted, widening his eyes and mustering his most innocent, _pretty please I just came back from the dead_ , expression. “This— _rope thing_ — around the neck is just too far! It’s like I’m tying my own ridiculously complicated noose.”

Merlin simply clucked his tongue in mock sympathy. “Don’t pull your ‘I just came tottering out of the womb yesterday’ act with me. You’ve been back for years. It’s time you learned how to tie your own tie.”

“C'mon, we’re going to miss the wedding. Think of Gran. She’ll be spouting out tears. Can your conscience really handle crying old ladies?”

Merlin grinned, an evil glint in his eye. “That’s why we’re still about, oh,” he threw a casual glance at his watch, “eight hours early. Plenty of time for the Once and Future King, no?”

Arthur huffed. “Fine. You know what? I’ll have you know,” he jabbed a finger at Merlin’s nose, “I pulled a sword out of fuckin’ _stone_. Okay? I can handle this tie business.”

Merlin made a choked-off sound of laughter, promptly hiding his face behind his book.

“What?” Arthur glared suspiciously at Merlin, pushing aside the novel. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, _sir_. Just, um, good luck with the tie.”

“ _Merlin._ ”

“It’s nothing. Just, still in awe at how you yanked out that sword with your big, knight muscles. Must’ve been hard. Can’t believe what you had to go through, what with half of Camelot and all your men in the audience…” Merlin babbled, shifting his eyes from side to side to look anywhere except Arthur. There were some points he really should have clarified after Arthur made his spectacular ascent from the grave.

It dawned on Arthur in horror. “You made it up, didn’t you?”

“No?” Merlin squeaked.

“ _You made it up_.” Arthur accused, voice rising. “You fed me some cock-and-bull story. I _knew_ it! You liar!" He sputtered. "Tell me the truth.”

“Okay,” Merlin said, resigned. “I may have made up the bit about King Bruta.”

Arthur arched an eyebrow.

“And you didn’t actually pull the sword out?” Merlin shied away from Arthur’s intense glower.  
“I may have, ah, given you a bit of assistance.”

“…literally what the fuck, man.”

“If it helps, I still think you’re special?” Merlin smiled weakly at Arthur.

Arthur clenched his fists, tie forgotten, as he drilled holes into Merlin with his stormy stare. “Oh, Merlin. What am I going to do with you?”

“I’ll buy you a coffee and we’ll call it even?”

Arthur growled and tackled Merlin into the bed, wrestling him down and grinding knuckles into Merlin’s head.

“Ow— Arthur stop— I’m sorry— _Arthur_!”

Arthur just pressed his weight down on Merlin, pinning him to the mattress, and Merlin smiled as he felt lips trailing on the back of his neck. He really did have good foresight, making Arthur get ready so early.

**Author's Note:**

> Have prompts? Send them to me on [tumblr](https://orthogonals.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
